


Braces

by pimpmickey



Series: mickey with braces [1]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, but so sweet, i just love mickey with braces, ian loves him, mickey is insecure, this is short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-19
Updated: 2015-12-19
Packaged: 2018-05-07 13:26:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5458058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpmickey/pseuds/pimpmickey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>MICKEY WITH BRACES</p>
            </blockquote>





	Braces

**Author's Note:**

> This is so short but I'm honestly thinking about making this into a series because imagine Mickey with braces and if you don't think that is hot then please re think you life decisions.

"I look fuckin' weird." Mickey mumbled, running his tongue across the metal- which he had done at least a billon times since he got them. 

Ian rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips. "They look fine, Mick."

"I'm a fuckin' adult with damn braces. I don't even need them!"

"The dentist said you needed them so you obviously need them."

Mickey let out a small huff, a pout forming on his lips. So what he had a few crooked teeth on his bottom and his top wasn't that straight but he defiantly did not need braces. 

"At least they are white. You can barley even see them!"

"Bullshit."

Ian leaned over, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Hey, I think they look hot on you."

A blush rose on the back of Mickey's neck as he turned and pressed his face into Ian shoulder blade. "Shut up."

Ian tilted Mickey's head up, looking him in the eyes. "Smile for me."

Mickey shook his head. "No." He mumbled. 

"Smile."

Mickey said no again, of course. After the fifth time Ian asked, Mickey finally complied. Even though it was more of an awkward grimace, Ian still loved it. 

"You're so cute." Ian mumbled, pressing a kiss to his lips. 

Mickey leaned back into Ian, cuddling farther into him. It was quiet for a moment until Mickey spoke up, "Can I still give you a blowjob?"

Ian had never laughed so hard in his life.


End file.
